mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TAYZ/Total Sim Survivor
' Total Sim Survivor' Host:Mc Emi Blue Team Elmira Leaf Hopper petal Dj Candy Gonk Goth boy Morcubus Violet Ginny Roxie Road Summer Chaz Iggy Red Team Dr f T.O.B.O.R Trevor Linda Ms Nicole Brani Annie Radd Daryl Edwin Travis Rhona Bean Jenny Total Sim Survivor day 1 Mc Emi:"welcome to sim survivor" Everyone but Travis and Rhona:Hello Mc Emi Travis and Rhona:*texts each other* Mc Emi:*checks for empty spaces in chairs* Mc Emi:where Daryl Daryl:im here Mc Emi:*checks again for empty spaces* Mc Emi:lets get in the plane Two hours later Mc Emi:where here everyone:*races off plane* Mc Emi:do you all remeber your teams everyone:um yea..(they dont really) Mc Emi:First game the puzzle you have to climb the fence then pick up puzzle pieces and cross the river and put them in the write order.The first team to finish wins immunity. Mc Emi:get read get set GO everyone but roxie run Mc Emi:Red team you have already crossed the river Blue team hurry to win Mc Emi:roxie RoXiE ROXIE! Roxie:ima gonna run once this track is clean Rhona:falls in river and pulls linda with her Red team:*dont know what to do* Blue team:*pass the river and are doing the puzzle* morcbus:AHHH A SNAKE *falls near snake* morcbus:MOMMY >.< Dj Candy:....WAT DO WE DO??? Petal:.... Everyone on the blue but petal screaming Petal:*does puzzle* is that it Mc Emi:AND THE FIRST WINNERS OF TOTAL SIM SURVIOR ARE THE BLUE TEAM red team:*staring at linda who was still in the river* Mc Emi:voting time Mc Emi:Red team get up here and get a packet of chips so if anyone gets voted off i rip the chip bag and throw it in the fire Red team:*walks up and gets a packet of chips Mc Emi:red team write your votes on this piece of paper red team:*writes their votes* Mc Emi:*looks to see who has most votes* Mc Emi:okay 1 Rhona and 13 linda the first preson voted off total sim survivor is Linda Mc Emi:Linda please ripe ur packet of chips Linda:*rip her packet chips and throw them at Rhona* Linda walks 2 plane Mc Emi red and blue team get your stuff and get back to camp Mc Emi:there will be tents with names on them so thats where you will be sleeping everyone:*walks back to camp and find there tents* iggy:whens dinner Mc Emi:you can eat whats in your tent NOT ALL OF IT and tomorrow will be food day iggy:okay day 2 Mc Emi:wake up everyone but iggy:wakes up Mc Emi:wheres iggy? Iggys still sleep eatin Mc Emi:IGGY WAKE UP Iggy wakes up with food in mouth and on face Mc Emi:Everyone must guesse there food everyone:Ok Rhona:how are we gonna get a bath Mc Emi:ur gonna take baths in the river and ocean Its starts 2 strom Mc Emi:everyone back 2 ur tents we had made a bigger tent so u can share and it doesnt let rain in Everyone runs back 2 camp Day 3 :D Mc Emi:WAKE UP!!!!!!!! everyone wakes up and sees that its still stromin When i come back from vaction ill do more :D Category:Blog posts